Broken Wing
by Felineheart
Summary: The war is over and Ichigo has lost his power. Part of his soul is broken because of the horrors he faced when he was Aizen's captive. Can Shinji save him before there is nothing left to save?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. I just own a laptop, word, and my imagination. I don't own the song TFK does. Oh and the song is Broken Wing, I love it you should listen to it.

Author's note {1}: I would love if someone could Beta for me

_**Here comes an opening, he**__**'**__**s gotta broken wing / If you can feel the sting,**_

_**Take care of everything, if he can make a scene / I**__**'**__**ll show you what I mean**_

_**He packs a loaded gun, set fire to anyone / Knows how to make em run**_

_**He**__**'**__**s down on sixth street, he**__**'**__**s goin sixty / He**__**'**__**ll show you how to breathe**_

Ichigo sped around the corner narrowly missing the car racing beside him. Adrenaline surged through his system as he hit the nitrous. His car flew past his opponent rolling over the cross line. He laughed at the car skidded to a stop. He had just won two grand. He had only been racing for a few months but was a natural.

Flashback six months ago

_Ichigo sat in the stark white cell he had called home for the last nine months._

_His orange hair fell to his shoulders. His brown eyes still held a fire but it was tiny. He wore a pair of white pants. On his right front shoulder was an A. It had been branded into his skin. Over a dozen scars marred his tan chest. A silver choker encircled his neck. The choker was a reiatsu collar. A delicate looking chain from a loop connected to the wall to silver bracelet that adorned his wrist. The chain was as strong as steel._

_His head tilted as he heard the door to his cell opened._

"_Hello ryoka boy", Aizen said in a charming voice._

"_Hello Aizen-sama ", Ichigo said his voice cold as ice._

"_Hmm it seems someone is in a bad mood today", Aizen said before he set the folded top that was in his arms on a white chair._

_Aizen smiled at him as lust flickered in his eyes._

_Dread flowed through Ichigo as he saw the lust._

_Aizen had won, Ichigo followed his every command but that wasn't enough; he wanted to possess Ichigo completely._

_He wanted his heart, body, mind, and soul._

_Aizen walked toward him and Ichigo flinched._

_He pulled out a small bottle of a pink liquid._

_He took Ichigo's chin gently. _

"_Open" He commanded._

_Ichigo didn't want to, he didn't want the drug but his mouth opened anyway._

"_Good boy", Aizen said as he poured the liquid down Ichigo's throat._

"_If you please me shall give you a reward", Aizen whispered in Ichigo's ear._

_Ichigo shivered and Aizen chuckled._

_Already the drug was beginning to take effect._

_Ichigo's skin became flushed and his breaths started coming in soft pants._

_Aizen smiled before kissing the boy._

_Ichigo did indeed please him._

_Two hours later Aizen looked down at Ichigo's ravished body with a smirk._

_He brushed his hand against Ichigo's hard member and Ichigo let out a strangled moan._

"_Oh you poor thing", Aizen said in a sweet voice._

"_I must have miscalculated the dosage of the drug", He said with a smile._

_Ichigo let a whimper as Aizen licked his member and pulled away._

_Aizen put his clothing back on before looking at Ichigo._

"_Don't worry I will send Gin in to take care of you", Aizen said in a kind voice as he walked to the door._

"_Oh your reward" Aizen said as he turned around. "I have set a top on the chair"_

"_I will allow you to cover your scars and brand but do not forget who you belong to", Aizen said before walking out of the room._

End of flashback

Ichigo shook his head to rid himself of the painful memory.

He looked back at the wad of cash in his hand.

He would give the award money to Karin and Yuzu for college.

He didn't need it since he wasn't planning on going to college.

He had been recused five months ago.

The war ended shortly after that.

He had lost his powers in the end but thankfully his hollow remained.

His hollow had lost his powers as well.

Ichigo was a normal human with a split personality.

After the war he met Rick who had introduced him to street racing.

The races were always done in the middle of the night.

Ichigo found that the danger of the sport took away some of his pain.

He drove his car to Ricks before picking up his normal car and going home.

He lived in his own apartment.

There were six messages on his answering machine.

_Ichigo-kun I made some cookies. You should come over . Oh and it's me Orhime_

Maybe he should visit her but there was no way he was eating one of those cookies. Orhime's cooking was still deadly.

_How long do you plan on being anti-social and suppressing your emotions? We are your friends let us help you – Uryuu_

Uryuu was just too smart for his own good.

He didn't know how to tell them what had happened but their support had helped him through the last few months

_It's seriously boring without you. We should hang out. And get drunk, maybe we can find you a boyfriend – Shinji_

Ichigo laughed, yup that defiantly sounded like Shinji. Maybe he should take Shinji up on that offer.

_If you don't answer this call I going to come over and kick your ass – Tatsuki_

He defiantly needed to call her back. He didn't feel like going to the hospital.

_OH MY BEAUTIFUL SON, WHY HAVE YOU IGNORED DADDY'S CALLS? DON'T YOU LOVE DADDY? – Isshin_

Ichigo slapped his hand to his forehead. How on earth could that man of been a captain? He was absolutely insane.

_Nii-san you should come over Friday. I am going to make your favorite dinner – Yuzu_

Well it looked like he was going to go to his family's for dinner on Friday. He never was good at telling Yuzu no.

He hadn't seen Rukia or Renji since the war.

Shuuhei and Kira had visited him a few times though.

They had become good friends.

It still hurt that Rukia and Renji hadn't visited him at all.

He couldn't see spirits anymore but were always gigai.

He sighed as he walked into his room.

His body hurt alittle bit because a fight earlier but the man who attacked wouldn't be attacking him again for a while.

Even though he was human he still wasn't one to mess with.

He walked over to his bed and flopped on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. I just own a laptop, word, and my imagination. I don't own the song TFK does. Oh and the song is Broken Wing, I love it you should listen to it. The second song belongs to Evanescence, its title is Whisper.

Author's note {1}: I didn't expect it to be so long but there you go Mayuzu here's a longer chapter. Thank you OKami23Kitsune and that would be great I'll pm you later. I hope you guys like this chapter.

_**I don't want to see, I don't want to be / I don't wanna be anyone, anymore**_

_**I don't want to fake, I don't want to break / I don't wanna say anything, anymore**_

Dream

_Ichigo stood in a room of made of mirrors._

_The mirrors filled him with a sense of dread._

"_Ryoka boy", Aizen's voice echoed throughout the room._

_Ichigo gasped before he turned around searching for the owner of the voice._

_All he saw was his own reflection._

"_Poor doomed thing" Aizen's voice said before his chuckle was heard._

_Ichigo felt lips brush his neck._

_He cried out before backing into one of the mirrors._

"_You actually thought you had escaped me", Aizen's voice said in amusement._

_Ichigo felt lips against his own and felt a hand brush his clothed member._

"_STOP IT", Ichigo screamed._

"_You are not the one in control ryoka boy", Aizen's voice said. "You have no place in ordering me to do anything"_

"_Show yourself Aizen-sama", Ichigo said before mentally kicking himself for using the honorific._

"_Very well", Aizen said as he materialized in the mirror across from Ichigo._

_Ichigo didn't hesitate to punch through the mirror._

"_That was not very nice", Aizen said as he materialized in another mirror._

"_Bastard", Ichigo growled as he busted the next mirror._

_Aizen laughed as he appeared in another mirror._

_Ichigo screamed in frustration before smashing the other mirrors._

_When he finished he let the tears flow as blood from his torn up hand fell to the floor._

_Aizen then materialized behind Ichigo._

_He snaked his arm around Ichigo's waist and bite down into Ichigo's shoulder._

_Ichigo cried out in surprise._

"_I own you, you can never escape me", Aizen whispered in Ichigo's ear._

End dream

Ichigo woke with a scream, a thin sheet of sweat laid on his body.

_I own you, you can never escape me_

Aizen's words rang in his head.

His body began to tremble.

**Shh King it's alright**, Hichigo said soothingly in his mind.

Damn it Aizen was sealed, he couldn't hurt him anymore, why did he feel so afraid.

**It's understandable King, **Hichigo said.

"NO IT'S NOT", Ichigo screamed as he threw his alarm clock at the wall.

Angry tears ran down his cheeks.

What had he done to deserve this.

So he illegally raced cars, he was still a good person, wasn't he?

He took off his shirt before he trailed his hand down the raised skin that marred his tan flesh.

Every scar that Aizen and his cronies had inflicted on his spirit body had appeared on his real body.

He touched the A on his shoulder and his hand stilled as an unwanted memory flowed into his mind.

Flashback 13 months ago

"_If you say I am your master I will make the pain stop", Aizen said in a charming voice._

"_Screw you", Ichigo growled in between pants._

_He was standing in the middle of a white room._

_His arms were secured above his head._

_His back was torn and bloody._

_The was no way in hell he was going to call Aizen master._

"_Hmm that is a good idea but I have other things in mind", Aizen said before caressing Ichigo's cheek._

_Ichigo blanched and did his best to shy away from the touch._

"_I'm your master, you will succumb to me eventually ", Aizen said as he walked over to the fireplace._

_He pulled out a red hot branding iron and Ichigo's eyes widened._

_Ichigo began to struggle like his life depended on it._

"_Yammy please hold him still", Aizen said as he walked toward Ichigo._

_Yammy held ichigo in place as Aizen placed the branding iron on Ichigo's front shoulder._

_Ichigo screamed as the branding iron burned his flesh._

_Aizen removed the branding iron before smirking._

_Ichigo was breathing heavily as tears of pain dripped down his cheeks._

_Aizen kissed the tears away._

"_I can be kind and merciful if you submit to me" Aizen whispered in his ear._

"_Never", Ichigo said in a harsh whisper._

"_We shall see", Aizen said_.

End of flashback

Ichigo 's other hand clenched his sheets in a tight fist.

His heart was racing.

**King breathe it's just a memory**, Hichigo said gently.

Ichigo nodded and took large calming breaths.

He sighed sometimes he wanted to make everything stop.

He didn't want to be or feel anymore.

After looking at the clock he laid back down, it's was five in the morning.

A half an hour later

Ichigo finally decided that his attempts to go back to sleep were futile.

So he got up and decided to take a shower.

He turned on the shower before stripping off his pajama pants and boxers.

When he walked into the shower he let out a hiss as the back of his shoulder burned.

_What the hell_, he thought.

He felt the burning spot on his shoulder and gasped in terror.

There were bite marks but no one had bit him other than in his dream.

No no this wasn't happening, he was supposed to be safe.

Not in his right mind he stumbled out of the shower and took more sleeping pills then he needed.

He wasn't thinking of his friends or family, he was thinking of making the nightmare go away.

Hichigo didn't stop him.

After all they weren't going to truly die.

Hopefully like most spirits Ichigo lost his memory of his previous life.

Hichigo cared for his king; he had developed emotions other than pain and anger while ichigo was imprisoned.

The pills began to work immediately.

He felt he eyes droop as his body became heavy.

It wasn't long before he slipped into unconsciousness.

Two hours later

Ichigo sat on the dusty ground of Urahara's training ground.

It hadn't worked, he remembered everything.

He was a shinigami again but he wasn't planning on going to Soul Society, he wasn't ready yet.

He was silent as the Visards arrived.

It wasn't long before he was dodging blows from Hiyori.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YA KILL YOUR SELF FOR, DUMB ASS", Hiyori screeched as she aimed her knee at Ichigo's crotch.

"I wasn't exactly in the right state of mind", Ichigo said frustrated as he shunpoed away from the little blond terror.

Soon he found himself being squished to death by Mashiro.

"Don't EVER do that again Ichi", she cried out , tears running down her cheeks.

"I won't ok?", Ichigo said and Mashiro nodded happily with a smile.

Biopolar much

Then Rukia and Renji showed up.

Shinji sighed from the look on Ichigo's and Renji's faces all hell was about to break loose.

Renji aimed a punch at Ichigo's face and Ichigo shunpoed out of the way.

He fell flat on his face.

Rukia was somber as she looked at Ichigo.

"Why the hell did you have to be a selfish bastard?", Renji growled as he got up.

Ichigo didn't answer Renji but Hichigo gave a warning growl in his head.

"We are supposed to take you to soul society", Rukia said softly.

She regreted leaving Ichigo alone, she truly did.

"No", Ichigo said simply.

"What do you mean no?", Renji asked shocked.

"It's means I am not going with you", Ichigo said with a frown. "Now just leave me alone, your good at that"

"What hell is that supposed to mean?", Renji snarled.

"If your too stupid to figure it out then I can't help you", Ichigo snapped.

Renji's eye twitched in anger.

"At least I'm not a weak coward who decided to kill myself",Renji snapped back.

Ichigo punched Renji square in the jaw as his reiatsu began to flare.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING", Ichigo screamed as his reiatsu surged through the room. "YOU NEVER TRIED TO KNOW ANYTHING", he said as angry tears flowed down his cheeks.

Rukia and Renji were surprised at his outburst.

Shinji and Love got ready to intervene; Ichigo could do some serious damage just with his reiatsu.

Suddenly a white Ichigo materialized.

Hichigo ignored everyone and wrapped his arms around ichigo.

"**Relax king, yer gonna to hurt someone if ya don't relax**", Hichigo said softly.

Every in the room was surprised at the hollows actions.

Ichigo tried to relax but was having issues doing so.

"**Why doncha go talk to old man Zangetsu"**, Hichigo said and Ichigo nodded.

Hichigo disappeared and Ichigo's became gold with black sclera.

"**Yo what's up**", Hichigo said from Ichigo's mouth.

Ten swords were suddenly pointed at him.

"**Oi put those thing away**", Hichigo said.

"**If I had wanted to attack ya, I already woulda done it**", he said with a grin.

"That's true", Shinji said. "Why are you here?"

"**King needed a time out**", Hichigo said with a shrug.

He then looked at Renji and Rukia.

"**If ya go tell Soul Society that king in unstable and they decide to kill him, I will unleash hell and take as many of you as I can down with me**", Hichigo warned.

"We're his friends we wouldn't do that", Rukia said annoyed.

"**If ya are his friends why'd ya abandon** **him**?", Hichigo asked and neither of them answered.

"**I want ya all ta listen ta something**", Hichigo said as he walked over to a boombox no one had noticed until then.

He pressed the play button.

Song-Whisper

_Catch me as I fall_

_Say you're here and it's all over now_

_Speaking to the atmosphere_

_No one's here and I fall into myself_

_This truth drives me_

_Into madness_

_I know I can stop the pain_

_If I will it all away_

_Don't turn away_

_(Don't give in to the pain)_

_Don't try to hide_

_(Though they're screaming your name)_

_Don't close your eyes_

_(God knows what lies behind them)_

_Don't turn out the light_

_(Never sleep never die)_

_I'm frightened by what I see_

_But somehow I know_

_That there's much more to come_

_Immobilized by my fear_

_And soon to be_

_Blinded by tears_

_I can stop the pain_

_If I will it all away_

_Fallen angels at my feet_

_Whispered voices at my ear_

_Death before my eyes_

_Lying next to me I fear_

_She beckons me_

_Shall I give in_

_Upon my end shall I begin_

_Forsaking all I've fallen for_

_I rise to meet the end_

_Servatis a periculum [save us from danger]._

_Servatis a maleficum [save us from evil]._

End of Song 

"**Ya left him when he needed ya the most**", Hichigo snarled.

"**Of all his friends he was most inclined ta tell ya two what had happened ta him in Los Noches**", Hichigo said.

Rukia and Renji looked shocked.

"**What ya think he just sat in his cell and drank tea for ten months**", He said sarcastically.

He turned his head to look at the visards.

"**He might talk ta one of ya**", Hichigo said.

Shinji nodded, he would try to coax Ichigo into talking to him.

Hichigo had just confirmed his fear; something very bad happened to Ichigo in Los Noches


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. I just own a laptop, word, and my imagination. I don't own the song TFK does. Oh and the song is Broken Wing, I love it you should listen to it.

_**Every time you walk away, I wish you**__**'**__**d stay / Instead of pushin**____**me**__** further away**_

_**Every time I hear you say, I just need one, to take this pain away **_

_**You're a broken wing, not a broken thing, / You can heal in time, if you try,**_

_**It'll be okay, you can walk away**_

Ichigo silently followed Shinji and the other Visards to their hideout.

It was too dangerous to stay out in the open.

Soul society was investigating his death and looking for him.

If they found out he was emotional unstable they would execute him or put him in the maggot's nest because he_ could_ be a danger.

Honestly if he had a choice between the two he would want to be executed and he would ask Byakuya to do it.

That was the last resort though.

He had promised his friends he wouldn't give up again.

For now he had to lie low.

"Ichigo are you listening to me?" Shinji asked a concerned looked look in his eyes.

"Huh, sorry I was thinking", Ichigo mumbled.

Shinji sighed but smiled.

"I was saying that you are going to share a room with me", he said as he looked at Ichigo.

He was surprised that Ichigo actually allowed their eyes for a few seconds.

Ichigo had avoided all eye contact for the last five months.

It disturbed shinji that the fire that had burned so brightly in Ichigo's eyes had reduced to a smolder.

"Here it is", Shinji said when he reached a door the was painted bright yellow.

"Oh, god is your room going to blind me", Ichigo said with a terrified expression on his face.

Shinji despite the obvious jab at his like of bright colors, if ichigo could make jokes then there was hope for him.

"There is nothing wrong with bright colors", Shinji said pretending that Ichigo's words hurt him.

He then opened the door to the room.

Ichigo let out a groan as he looked in the room. If you judged Shinji by his room you would think he was stuck in the seventies.

He had lava lamps and bright psychedelic patterns everywhere.

"Yup your room has blinded me", Ichigo said as he put his hand over his eyes pretending he was blinded.

Shinji had a bright smile on his face the old ichigo was shining through maybe it was time to confront him.

"Is there anything you want to talk to me about?" Shinji asked suddenly feeling lame. He wasn't good at being subtle, he was more the bold and blunt type.

Instantly Ichigo calmed up before shaking his head.

Did ichigo want to talk yes; did he want Shinji knowing he had been raped both mind and body, not so much.

If talked about what happened, he would have to tell him everything happened because he would be able to hold anything

Twenty-two days later

Shinji was frustrated, no matter what he said or did Ichigo remained silent and distance.

Patience was using one of his virtues but it was difficult to watch Ichigo struggle with his demons alone.

Then there was Ichigo's addiction to danger.

He had caught Ichigo sneaking out of the hideout at night to go street racing.

At first it had angered him that Urahara had given him a gigai but he now realized why.

It was safer for Ichigo to street race then it was to go hunting for hollows.

Soul society was still after Ichigo and Urahara gigai hid Ichigo's reiastu.

He sighed before he looked at Ichigo who was asleep on the futon provided for him.

At least the boy with sleeping, it was something he rarely did now days.

Dream

_Ichigo was running, running from his past tormentor._

_Suddenly he ran into the very thing he was trying to get away from._

_Aizen watched as Ichigo fell to the ground._

_He bent down and grabbed Ichigo's orange locks before jerking his head up._

_He smiled when Ichigo cried out in pain._

"_I know you are not stupid ryoka boy" Aizen said in a kind voice. "You are exactly the opposite"_

"_Why do you run when you know it is useless?" he asked._

"_You're sealed, this is just a dream, you're not real" Ichigo said defiantly._

"_I assure you I am very real" Aizen with a smile. "And you have picked up some bad habits while I have been away"_

_Ichigo managed to break Aizen hold and stood._

_This was his dream dammit not Aizen's._

"_I hate you" , Ichigo snarled._

_If it wasn't real then there was no reason to submit, soon he would wake up._

"_Hate is mere steps away from love", Aizen said amused._

_Love, what the hell was he talking about?_

_How could he ever love a monster like him?_

"_Leave me alone", he screamed before throwing a punch at Aizen._

_Aizen sighed before grabbing Ichigo's fist._

"_It seems we must begin your training again", Aizen said._

_In a matter of seconds clothes were shed._

_Ichigo found himself on the ground, his ass high in the air as his face touched the ground._

_His arms were bound behind his back._

"_Please don't Aizen-sama ", Ichigo pleaded._

"_You have no one to blame but yourself", Aizen said calmly as he positioned himself._

"_Please Aizen-sama I won't run again, I promise", Ichigo begged fear evident in his voice._

Back in the real world

Shinji cursed as Ichigo screamed "Leave me alone", in his sleep

He quickly went over to Ichigo.

"Ichi wake up", Shinji said loudly before shaking his friend's shoulders when he didn't wake.

Something wasn't right.

Then he realized that Ichigo reiastu felt muffled as if someone was interfering with the reiastu.

He attempts to wake Ichigo became more desperate.

The rest of the visards arrived after Ichigo let out a scream.

"What's wrong with the kid?", Kensei asked concern leaking into his voice.

Ichigo's trembling body was in Shinji's arms by this time.

"I don't know but this is not a normal nightmare", Shinji said with concern in his voice. "I don't know what to do", He said feeling useless.

"Ice water" someone said and everyone was surprised that someone was Mashiro.

Shinji nodded to her after looking at Ichigo who sobbing "Please stop" over and over in his sleep.

Mashiro ran to go get ice water while Kensei followed to make sure she didn't drop the bucket

"Come Ichigo please wake up" Shinji pleaded as he stroked Ichigo's hair

Moments later Mashiro returned before tossing the water, ice cubes included on his face.

Ichigo woke with a gasp.

His body was still trembling and it wasn't because of the cold water.

He ignored the other visards who were asking what happened.

He grabbed Shinji's wet shirt before turning into Shinji's chest and bursting into tears.

Shinji stroked his hair and whispered comforting things as he rubbed Ichigos back.

The others decided it would be best to leave the two alone.

After about fifteen minutes Ichigo fell into a dreamless sleep while in Shinji's arms.

Shinji looked at Ichigo before sighing, he was going to question him about his suicide when he woke up.

It was going to upset Ichigo but he needed to know why Ichigo killed himself.

Something was very wrong and he had a feeling Ichigo's reason for killing himself was connected to what had happened earlier.

_**And I won**__**'**__**t laugh, I won**__**'**__**t look, I won**__**'**__**t listen if you just get up,**_

_**And I won**__**'**__**t laugh, I won**__**'**__**t look, I won**__**'**__**t listen if you just stand**_

Suddenly Ichigo stirred, at first Ichigo was confused but then he remember why he was in Shinji's arms.

"Sorry" he mumbled before getting up, he kept the blanket around him.

His heart was racing he could feel liquid running down the inside of his thigh and knew it wasn't water.

He felt the searing pain from being torn but ignored it.

Shinji had bought because he had known it would make "Ichigo why did you kill yourself?" Shinji asked bluntly.

Ichigo frowned as his body tensed.

"Nothing, it was nothing", Ichigo mumbled his voice emotionless.

"It appearantly was something because you took your own life", Shinji said a little anger seeping into his voice.

How could he say it was nothing, did his life mean nothing to him anymore.

"Leave me alone", ichigo said as he turned to leave, he didn't want to deal with this not after what Aizen did.

Shinji caught Ichigo's arm.

"Stop pushing everyone away", Shinji said. "Stop treating yourself like you're a broken thing that can't be repaired"

Ichigo frowned but made contant with Shinji's eyes.

Was Shinji finally getting through Ichigo mental armor?

"You have to tell someone what's wrong", Shinji continued on. "You have let someone in or you will never heal from whatever is haunting you"

"I can't, I don't want to remember I don't want to be treated differently", Ichigo confessed in a sad tone.

Shinji gently tugged Ichigo's arm bringing Ichigo into his arms.

"I know you don't want to remember but you need to so you can begin to heal", Shinji said softly. "You won't have to suffer with only your hollow to comfort you"

Unconciously he placed a kiss on Ichigo's forehead.

Ichigo laid his head on Shinji's shoulder.

"I actually we won't treat you any different, you will always be my friend and part of our little family Ichigo, your past doesn't matter", Shinji said as he held the boy.

"I am supposed to be safe", Ichigo whispered. "Aizen-sama isn't supposed to be able to touch or hurt me anymore"

"Ichigo" Shinji started he had been about to assure Ichigo he was safe but ichigo cut him off.

"The day I died I had a dream bit me in the dream", ichigo said as tears began to fall. "I had bite marks when I woke up"

Shinji held Ichigo a little tighter but let him continue.

"And now… now", He said before sobbing harder. He couldn't say it.

Instead he let the blanket fall stepped away. He had been wearing cream colored pajama pants. The inside of left pant leg was stained blood red.

Shinji gasped before he realized what must of happened in Ichigo's dream.

He was livid not at ichigo but at Aizen.

He noticed Ichigo's intense shaking and quickly picked up the sobbing boy.

He went sat on his bed with Ichigo in his arms.

He couldn't imagine how much pain Ichigo was in but knew the boy needed a rock to lean on.

"I'm scared Shinji",Ichigo sobbed after a few mintues.

"I promise I will find out what Aizen has done and I will fix it", Shinji said gently as he rocked ichigo.

"It will be alright" Shinji murmered.

"Promise?" Ichigo mumbled as exhaustion made itself known.

"I promise", Shinji said softly.

"Sleep I keep you safe", Shinji said as he wrapped Ichigo in his reiatsu.

Ichigo cuddled up to shinji, He felt safe for the first time in fifteen months.

"Shinji", Ichigo mumbled as he fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
